Eren's Limp
by HatterSaz
Summary: Jean is curious about Eren's limp


Jean watched as Eren went about his job of clearing the empty dishes from the tables. Eyes trained on his legs as Eren limped across the cafeteria. It was annoying him. Why did someone with immense regenerative abilities have a limp? And why is he still working if he's in as much pain as it looks like? He couldn't understand it. But, the only way to understand it, was to ask.

"Hey Eren! Why are you limping?" Eren froze on the spot. Then he ungracefully spun around where he stood, scowl aimed at Jean. "What are you talking about?" Jean's jaw dropped. He isn't really denying it is he? "You're limping, why?" He tried again.

Eren looked at him with confusion before sighing and turning around, continuing his job. "Haha, very funny Jean." Jean's mouth somehow dropped lower. Very funny? Did he think he was joking?

Just as he was about to stand and protest, Armin walked by and he seized the blonde boy's wrist. Armin squeaked at the sudden contact but soon looked at Jean with a similar confused face to Eren. "Armin, you know right? Why is Eren limping?" Armin's brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" Jean couldn't believe it. Was everyone hiding something from him?

He stood up and stared wide eyed at Armin. Possibly looking for the hint that says he's lying within his eyes. However, right now, Armin looked sheepish. "You seriously can't tell..." He points at Eren for emphasis as Eren hobbles to the kitchen. "...that he's limping right now?" Armin followed the finger to see Eren disappear a second later. "No, I can't. Sorry" with that response, Jean let go and Armin hurried to sit next to Sasha at another table.

Jean was so confused. And it wasn't long before Eren reemerged from the kitchen with fresh bowls for everyone. Now was his chance. Jean pounced on Eren once his hands were free and held him in place from behind, doing his best to strain Eren's legs. "What are you doing horse-face?! That hurts!" Everyone watched dumbfounded as Jean tightened his grip, unknowingly pushing something closer to Eren. "That's because of the pain causing the limp right?! Why is that?!" Eren looked at him in fear, Jean had no idea why though. "What are you talking about?!"

Jean yet again tightened his grip, bringing him closer to Eren in ways he probably doesn't want. Eren tried to wriggle free, all of their friends still too shocked to help. But, he was met with more grip. "Nnngh."

Jean let go. The noise Eren made forcing a blush to rise onto his cheeks. Eren's face also a bright red as he scowled at the man. The group shook their heads as Mikasa stood up, ready to kill Jean. Connie and Sasha held her back as Armin rose to his feet next. "What the Hell Jean?! Why are you trying to rape Eren?!" Jean's face and neck turned beetroot as he took a step back. "No, I-I wasn't... I just wanted to know why he was limping!"

The entire group looked at Jean with shame. Suddenly, they all tensed and saluted. Jean found himself feeling too confused to notice when a hand grabbed his shoulder with intense force. "Kirstein, what do you think you're doing?" Jean stiffened as the clear voice filled his ears with killing intent.

Jean slowly turned to see Corporal Levi glaring at him. He quivered in fear before clearing his throat to speak. "I was just... trying to figure out why he was limping, sir." Levi raised an eyebrow before looking at the still red Eren. "What was that noise Jaeger?" Eren stood straight and composed as he answered. "It was... me sir..." He trailed, knowing full well what was coming.

"I see. So Kirstein was trying to rape you, as Arlert implied." It sounded close to a question but wasn't, and everyone knew that.

Jean was going to protest. To scream of his innocence but, no one would believe him. Then, he felt something smash into his back. He flew across the table and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Then, his head was met with a wooden pole that the Corporal kindly passed to him. "You're on solo cleaning duty for the week. Don't do a shit job."

With that, Levi walked away, making sure to pull Eren by the wrist as they went. Jean was defeated. He hated cleaning duty as it was without being on solo for a week! _"Wait..."_ He thought to himself. _"Why is Corporal Levi taking Eren away from his job? Was it because of me and the noise he made or..."_ His mind clicked as he realised the answer he had been searching for. His face reheated at the realisation and he silently went about his new job. No longer caring about his punishment and actually being thankful he wasn't killed. With a moment silence, Jean prayed. _"Good luck Jaeger."_


End file.
